


Delightful Merienda Katakuri x reader One shots

by Midgar_Slumlord



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgar_Slumlord/pseuds/Midgar_Slumlord
Summary: A whole book about gulper eel boy, you can request a certain type of one shot just comment.





	Delightful Merienda Katakuri x reader One shots

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Katakuri is 20 and reader is 7. I imagine that he is like 10 feet when 20 years old.

''Nii-chan, please play with me.'' You begged looking up at the tall man, face mostly covered by his big scarf.

The cold teasing your cheeks, unlike him not wearing a scarf. The winter breeze flew past by you, making your hair dance along with the wind. The snow landing on your hands, that weren't stuffed in your pockets. Your red nose not trying to hide it yourself.

''I have errands to run.'' He said and looked down at your small figure.

''And dress yourself for the weather. You will catch a cold.'' He said looking at you. The only thing which was providing you warmth was the coat you were wearing, but even that coat didn't provide much heat.

''No.'' You said stubborn and sniffed your nose. You red cheeks decorating your face, you placed your hands on them. ''I am not cold, I am strong like you nii-chan.'' You said and looked up at the male, who wasn't affected by the cold at all despite what he was wearing.

''We're not the same, listen to what I say to you. When I come back, I expect you to wear a scarf and a warm coat.'' He said and walked away doing what big mom assigned him to.

You pouted, all you wanted was that your brother played a bit with you. Being a bit stubborn you decided to follow him.

''Don't follow me.'' He said before you even took your first step.

Finally listening to what he said, you went back inside the whole cake chateau. Heading to the kitchen, where the chefs were.

''Ah, (Y/N) what are you doing here? Are you hungry.'' Asked one of the chefs noticing you.

You shook your head. ''I want to help with preparing brothers merienda.'' You explained.

''Ah but you shouldn't, we will do it. How about this, when we are finished you can deliver it to him.'' He said to you.

You agreed, a grin appearing on your face. You stepped out of the kitchen and had to play the waiting game, which was extremely boring.

After waiting for a good 45 minutes, the chef handed you the cart filled with sweets. Before he could open his mouth you pushed the cart and walked away. You pushed it with ease to the entrance of the whole cake chateau where he left you alone, bored.

Not having to wait long, you saw your big brother arrive. You smiled and waved at him with your little limbs.

When he arrived he crouched down at your level and looked at you with a stern face. ''What did I told you about your clothes.?" He said not eyeing the cart with donuts.

''I was inside, preparing for your merienda nii-chan.'' You half-lied. He finally looked what was behind you. Even though he was wearing a scarf you could see his eyes lighten up a bit.

He lifted you up and you placed your face in his scarf, you had to admit the warmth the scarf gave was comforting. He was right about wearing a scarf but you would never admit that to him.

''Nii-chan, after your merienda you have to play with me as exchange for the donuts.'' You said, your voice muffled but he still understood you.

''I know you didn't make them.'' He said and placed you on the ground again.

''That is not true.'' You lied, trying to sound convincing.

''I will play with you after my merienda.'' He said and entered a vacant room, bringing the donuts with him, closing the door behind him.

You sighed and sat with your back against the door.

''He never wants to play with me.'' You said and sulked, alone.

''Stop being such a spoiled brat.'' Said your older brother Cracker with a grin.

You said nothing but just huffed.

''I will play with you.'' He offered crouching down, being nice for a change.

''No, you're not fun to play with.'' You said and crossed your arms.

''See you're a spoiled brat, you're even rejecting my nice offer.'' He said and flicked your forehead in a teasing way.

You pouted, and tried to look mad at him but it didn't work.

''Have fun being alone.'' He said and walked away.

You ignored him and stood up, planning to knock on the door. But Katakuri already had opened the door stepping out of it. Your mood instantly brightened up.

''Nii-chan, you will play with me now, right?'' You asked full of hope.

He simply nodded. You smiled at him and started to walk, your destination, the snow.

You couldn't really call it playing, but he more watched over you while playing. His eyes following what you did, looking if you didn't harm yourself by accident. Sometimes you came to him to say something or to show him something you made in the snow.

''Nii-chan, I am tired.'' You said and yawned. 

''Come.'' He said and lifted you up.

''Thank you for playing with me.'' You said and snuggled in his scarf, closing your eyes.

''It was nothing.'' He said and brought you to your room.

''(Y/N).'' He said, You didn't react hinting that you fell asleep.

He placed you on your bed, putting you under the blankets.

He looked at your sleeping form, a stupid smile plastered on your face.

''Goodnight (Y/N)''


End file.
